retorika
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Segalanya tidak lebih dari rayuan; Krista tahu benar, Ymir adalah pembohong bermulut manis.—canon-verse, YmirxKrista untuk Chilla.


**genre.** Angst  
**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.  
**summary.** Segalanya tidak lebih dari rayuan; Krista tahu benar, Ymir adalah pembohong bermulut manis.—canon-verse, YmirxKrista untuk Chilla.  
**warnings.** Shoujo-ai, dan—feelnya kurang, yah, semoga saja cukup bagi pembaca (?).

**foreword.** Sebelum membaca fic ini, coba intip fanfic _exchange_ satunya, _**Detak**_, yang ditulis Chilla-san. Kenapa? Soalnya fanfic ini seperti anggapan "lanjutan yang tertunda" dari fic tersebut. Juga mungkin untuk Chilla-san, maaf kalau tidak memuaskan :] Selamat menikmati!

x x x

* * *

**retorika  
**2013 © Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

Suasana pertarungan sekelebat demi sekelebat hilang dimakan waktu, darah mulai mengering, menjadi saksi bisu bagi mereka yang masih hidup. Peristiwa di Kastil Utgard itu bagai mimpi, juga kejadian di dalam Wall Sina; segalanya bak fabrikasi, tidak nyata, tidak ada yang bisa tahu antara hitam dan putih, benar dan salah—

Segalanya—semu. Tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan kebenaran, tidak ada yang bisa serta-merta menyalahkan keberadaan Titan lagi membenarkan mereka para tentara yang mati sia-sia. _Mengapa gerangan manusia selalu mengelompokkan sebagai hitam dan putih, laksana sisi dalam koin?_

.

.

"—_Jalani saja hidupmu dengan penuh rasa bangga!"_

.

Krista Lenz dan Ymir tengah berada bersama di atas Wall Rose.

Lebih tepatnya, Krista hanya bersama seonggok manusia—entah bisa dibilang gumpalan darah yang masih bernafas atau sebuah manusia yang tercabik-cabik dengan isi perut serta organ-organ yang tidak bisa diidentifikasinya ada di pangkuannya.

"_Nee_, Ymir?"

Krista bertanya lagi kepada onggokan yang ada di pangkuannya itu. Tentu dirinya tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Ymir…?"

Perlahan tangisnya keluar lagi. Gadis di pangkuannya itu tidak menjawab, lagi bergerak. Tanda-tanda dirinya masih hidup hanya nafas teratur yang ia keluarkan dari hidung dan mulutnya, juga dadanya yang naik turun seirama. Tangis Krista terhenti, ia menghela nafas panjang.

(Segalanya adalah mimpi—kan?)

Terkadang Krista menyesali kehadirannya di kemiliteran itu. Bukan karena bau darah atau mayat yang terus-terusan bertambah, melainkan ketidakbergunaan dirinya sendiri melihat semua orang yang memunggunginya. Ia hanyalah gadis lemah—_sangat_ lemah, dibanding segala kepahitan yang mereka ambil di dada mereka dan mereka jadikan kekuatan. Sosok Krista hanyalah sosok yang terusir dari kehidupan lamanya dan mencari cara untuk mati.

Awalnya ia mengira Ymir—

(Manik birunya menatap gumpalan darah di pangkuannya dengan nanar.)

Ya, Ymir; hanyalah orang yang bersanding dengannya dalam ikatan ion—Ymir adalah sosok yang memanfaatkan orang, sementara Krista adalah sosok yang ingin keberadaannya dimanfaatkan. Ymir selalu memonopoli langsung, tidak seperti Armin Arlert yang menuai kata-kata manis sebelumnya, Ymir murni kasar, laksana ular terhadap mangsa juga dingin laksana tundra; ia tidak pernah menginginkan keramaian layaknya dirinya sebagai _Krista Lenz_.

Kini—ia paham. Krista paham betul bahwa—

"Kau—kau pembohong. Ymir, kau pembohong." Lagi-lagi matanya basah. "Apanya yang _kau harus hidup untuk dirimu sendiri;_ maksudmu bukan itu—kan?"

(_Kaupun tidak pernah hidup untuk dirimu sendiri, kan?_)

Kata-kata itu—seluruh ucapan yang dinyanyikan Ymir selama ini, entah kepada Sasha atau dirinya hanyalah gurauan kepada diri Ymir sendiri. Krista tahu itu, Krista bisa merasakannya.

(Karena dirinyapun adalah **pembohong.**)

"Kri—sta…"

Ia terhenyak, seketika ia berusaha menghapus air matanya yang hendak jatuh. Lamat-lamat melihat sosok berlumur darah itu membuka matanya sedikit dan mengeluarkan suara parau nan menyakitkan untuk didengar.

"Ada apa, Ymir…?"

"Kenapa—kau… menangis?"

Tangan berlumur bau amis itu naik, bergetar sedikit, dan mulai mengelap air mata yang tersisa dari manik biru sang bidadari.

(_"Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu lebih dulu? Kenapa kau selalu mementingkan diriku?"_)

Sang bidadari menahan tangan itu turun kembali, merasakan dinginnya kulit sang _Dancing Titan_ bersentuhan dengan pipinya yang menghangat karena jalan air matanya. Senyum Ymir dirasakannya menusuk hatinya, ia tidak bisa membalas ulasan senyum itu dengan senyumnya; ia tidak bisa, ia tidak sanggup—

"Krista…?" Ymir mencoba memanggil lagi.

Gadis itu menutup matanya, sejenak kejadian di tepi kastil yang hendak runtuh itu kembali bermain di dalam otaknya; menari-nari bersama sel-sel neuronnya dan mendesak mentalnya.

(_"—Andai, andai saja aku tidak berbohong."_) Tangannya meremas tangan gadis yang lebih tinggi itu.

"Krista—_uhuk_."

"Tidurlah." rintihnya. "Tidurlah, aku tidak akan kemana-mana." nafasnya tercekat. "—Jangan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi untukku. Aku, aku—"

(_"Aku tidak pernah bisa membalasmu."_)

Tangan itu melemas dan terjatuh, tampak Ymir kembali dalam tidurnya. Krista merasakan aliran air matanya sekali lagi. Ia terisak, otaknya masih berteriak bertanya kenapa dan bagaimana;

Mengapa ia melindungi orang yang sebegitunya ingin mati?

Kenapa ia—ingin memanfaatkan Krista, dirinya?

Mengapa—mengapa dia menjadi pembohong?

Dirinya menunduk, alih-alih memeluk sosok yang tengah terlelap dalam tidur panjangnya itu lekat-lekat—tidak ingin pergi dari sana, ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya walau terlihat bodoh. Gadis bersurai pirang itu terus merengkuh, menyatukan diri dengan darah milik orang dipangkuannya itu, sesekali mengecup pelupuk mata yang tertutup.

"Ymir."

.

.

.

"—kali ini, aku yang akan melindungimu."

[**Fin.**]

* * *

**Endnotes. **Baik, selesai. Sekali lagi maaf untuk Chilla-san bila kurang memuaskan :]  
Akhir kata, terima kasih bagi semua pembaca dan pereview, sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan o/


End file.
